Should I be Sad or Happy?
by sailorsaturn36
Summary: Takahiro can't handle the stress of taking care of an eight year old. Can Akihiko do any better? MisakixUsagi. I don't own Junjou Romantica. This is my first fanfiction I ever posted. Please tell me what I need to do better. The rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfiction ever! I'm so proud of myself for uploading it! Please tell me what I do wrong. Anyway I don't own Junjou Romantica, but if I did that would be awesome! **

Chapter one

Takahiro Takahashi age 18 just finished high school. He's had a big change in his life recently. His parents died in a car crash, and he's been taking care of his younger brother, Misaki Takahashi age eight. Having no other relatives to take them in, Takahiro knew this was the only way for Misaki and him to stay together.

"Misaki! Time to eat!" Takahiro called. After hearing no answer, Takahiro went up to Misaki's room. "Misaki?" Takahiro found Misaki laying on him bed with a stuff bear his mother gave him in wrapped in his arms. Takahiro gently shock Misaki.

"Mmm … what?" Misaki grunted, he never really did like getting woken up during a nap.

"It's time for dinner." Takahiro said quietly.

"Okay" Misaki slowly got out of bed, taking his bear with him.

Dinner was pretty normal until Misaki asked, "When's mother going to cook again?"

Takahiro was shocked at the question. 'Oh no! It looks like I might have to tell him our parents died. Oh, how do I tell an eight year old his mother and father are dead?' Takahiro was lost for words for a while, but finally spoke.

"Umm Misaki, mother isn't going to cook for us anymore" Takahiro tried to explain.

"Why Nii-chan?" The young Misaki asked.

"Misaki you know what death is right?" Takahiro asked.

"Yes I know what that means, why do you ask?" Misaki questioned.

"Well Misaki I don't know how else to tell you this, but mother and father are dead." Takahiro said almost about to cry.

"You mean they died to the car crash? You told me they were only hurt! Why did you lie to me Nii-chan?" Misaki screamed with tears streaming from his large green eyes.

Takahiro took a deep breath then spoke, "Because I didn't want you to worry about our parents. It's my entire fault I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"That's not good enough!" Misaki screamed then ran off crying. Leaving Takahiro not knowing what do.

Misaki ran up to his room, and started sobbing into his pillow. "Why did he lie to me? No one ever tell me anything!"

A few hours later Misaki feel asleep with a tear stained face. Takahiro walked up to check on his younger brother. After Takahiro saw what his brother had been doing he felt bad.

"I don' know what to do anymore. Our parents just died, and I'm the one who has to take care of my brother. I just don't know anymore!" Takahiro started sobbing.

He got up, walked to the kitchen, and pulled a knife out of the knife holder.

"I'm so sorry Misaki." With that Takahiro stabbed himself in the heart. He fell to the ground after he hit his head on the counter. Blood gushing out onto the floor, even a moron would know he's dead.

"Takahiro I brought donuts." Akihiko Usami says has he walks into his best friend's house only to see the scene before him. His best friend dead on his kitchen floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" Akihiko exclaims.

**A/N: How was it? Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow chapter two! I never thought I would ever post this. You can expect a new chapter almost everyday. I have nothing else to do! Well please enjoy! Sorry it's kind of short.**

Chapter two

"What was that?" A young Misaki said out loud to himself. Getting out of his bed, he went to the kitchen. He had taken his bear along with him, clutching it in his arms. When he saw his brother dead on the floor, he dropped his bear in a pool of blood. "NII-CHAN!" Misaki panicked.

Misaki didn't notice Akihiko in the room. "It'll be alright." Akihiko tried to calm Misaki down.

"Wait, aren't you Nii-chan's friend?" Misaki said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Akihiko Usami. I've been your brother's friend for a few years now."

"But why are you here?" Misaki asked.

"Well I brought some donuts and I thought your brother would want to have them with me. But it seems they're ruined now." Akihiko looked down at the donuts, he had dropped them from the shock of seeing his best friend dead. Now they were covered in blood.

"Do you know why this happened?" Misaki said starting to break down in tears.

"It might have been that Takahiro was having stress issues, your parents just died right?"

"Yes…" Misaki sniffed.

Akihiko took the crying boy into a hug, trying his best to comfort the sobbing eight year old. Akihiko gently started rubbing Misaki's back; Misaki started burying his face in Akihiko's shirt.

"I don't have anywhere to go now! Nii-chan was my last relative!" Misaki sobbed.

"It'll be okay; you can come and stay with me. We'll hold a proper funnel for your brother, just me and you, and you can live with me." Akihiko softly patted the boys head.

"Really?" Misaki looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Takahiro would want that."

"Thank you!" Misaki said, returning the hug Akihiko was giving him.

'He's kind of cute' Akihiko thought to himself.

**Oh no! Akihiko is starting to like him! What's this going to turn into! Please review! They make me very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well third chapter! I feel so awesome right now! It's summer so I have nothing to do but write and read! Don't want to get stupid over the summer, now do I? Well please enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it a little bit longer.**

Chapter 3

"Misaki go pack your things." Akihiko asked shortly after letting go the younger boy.

"How do you know my name?" Misaki questioned.

"Oh, well Takahiro talks about his 'perfect' younger brother almost all the time. So it's just natural that I know your name." Akihiko said, thinking of the times when Takahiro talked about Misaki.

"Oh, but shouldn't you call the police just to tell them what happened?" Misaki wondered.

"Alright Misaki, but if they ask I'm your brother."

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Well the police might take you away from me if they find out you have no relatives. They might put you in an orphanage or a foster home. " Akihiko explained.

"What are those places?" Misaki asked, having no idea what they were.

"Places where children like you go. A foster home you would have somebody else parents look after you, there would be other children, and you would live in a house. As for an orphanage it's like a big building full of children with no family."Misaki had a shocked expression.

Throwing himself at one of Akihiko's legs, hugged it, and started sobbing. "I don't want to go those places! "Misaki started panicked.

"Calm down, you won't have to go to those places if you say that I'm your brother." Akihiko explained, while running his hand through Misaki's brown locks. 'He just too cute!' Akihiko thought to himself.

"Okay." Misaki sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now go pack your things, I'll call the police." Akihiko got out his cell phone and call 9-1-1, while Misaki went upstairs to his room to pack his clothes.

"9-1-1 emergency, what's your emergency?" A female voice said.

"I went out to buy some donuts for my family to eat, and when I came home I found one of my brothers stabbed to death."

"And what is your name sir?"

"Akihiko Usami."

"The son of the Usami group founder?"

"No, I live in a small apartment. We just happen to have the same name. People mistake us a lot." Akihiko lied.

"I see, what is your brother's name?"

"Takahiro Takahashi, we have different mothers." Akihiko explained.

"Do you have any other siblings?" The female voice asked.

"An eight year old brother, Misaki Takahashi. I'm going to take him to live with me in my apartment. Ours parents died in a car accident about a week ago."

"Alright, we'll send somebody to get the corpses . Oh and where is your location right now?"

"I'm not sure of the address." Akihiko wasn't lying, he didn't know his own friends home address.

"Alright, we'll just trace the call."

"Thank you." With that Akihiko hung up his cell phone, and went to check on Misaki.

**Who likes this so far? I don't know how many chapter this is going to be. I have a really hard time ending this.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two in the same night! God I have no life! Please enjoy! I need to go to sleep soon... I might get yelled at if I don't.**

Chapter 4

Akihiko found Misaki stuffing clothes rather sloppy into a bag with a bear on it.

"Need any help with that? Akihiko asked.

"No, I'm done now." Misaki zipped up his bag.

"Cute bag" Akihiko always did have a thing for teddy bears.

"My mother got if for me for Christmas a few years ago" Misaki sadly said, thinking of his dead mother.

Akihiko patted Misaki's head and said. "It will be okay, well start a new life for you with me in my house." Before Misaki could say anything someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" Akihiko shouted so the police could hear him.

Two people dress in white came into the house with a stretcher.

"He's in the kitchen." Akihiko said calmly, while Misaki was hiding behind Akihiko's legs.

The two people walked in the kitchen and saw Takahiro with a knife still in his hand.

"Looks like he stabbed himself." One of them said to the other. They silently loaded Takahiro onto the stretcher and started to walk towards the exit.

One of the men spoke to Akihiko. "We should be able to bury him in a few days. Could we get your phone number to tell you when it's going to happen?"

"Sure thing." Akihiko wrote his phone number on a piece of paper that was handed to him by one of the people dressed in white. The people soon left, leaving Misaki still hiding behind Akihiko's legs.

"You can come out now, they're gone." Misaki slowly started to come out from behind Akihiko. 'God he is just too cute! I'm turning into a pedophile! Oh well, I don't care. I can't wait for him to get older.'

Misaki tugged on Akihiko's shirt sleeve. "Can we go now Usagi-san, this place is hard to be in right now."

"Usagi? How did you know that's what Takahiro calls me?" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Nii-chan calls you that? That just slipped out of my mouth." Akihiko smiled for the first time that night.

"You can call me that if you like." Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair. "Now let's take you to my house."

Misaki followed Akihiko out of his house and went to Akihiko's red sports car.

"You can drive?" Misaki asked, looking up at the car.

"Yes, I'm 18 of course I can drive." Akihiko pointed. Misaki put his bag in the back of the car and got in. Akihiko started driving off into the night, with Misaki asleep in the backseat. 'The boy has had a long day. His brother died and his parents are already dead. I'll do my best to help him. But he' too cute! I hope I don't end up seducing him at this age, maybe when he's a little older. Shit! I don't have an extra bed! He'll have to sleep with me!'

**Ooohh! They'll have to sleep together! That makes me very happy! Who thinks Akihiko should never buy Misaki his own bed?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this chapter is really short. Well I decied to keep this chapter mostly about Akihiko's thoughts. Please enjoy. I don't own Junjou Romantica**

Chapter 5

When they arrived at Akihiko's penthouse, Akihiko had to carry a sleeping eight year old to his bedroom. As Akihiko picked up Misaki, Misaki buried his head in Akihiko's well toned chest. 'He's just so cute! Oh how come I fall for an eight year old? Why can't he be older? Maybe it's just pity, yeah let's go with that. I mean his parents and brother just died, how could I not feel sorry for him. But he is really cute.' Akihiko just couldn't admit to himself that he had fallen in love with an eight year old.

While carrying an eight year old in one hand and punching a password with the other, Akihiko was glad when he finally opened the door to his huge penthouse. 'Should I change his clothes? No, he'll be fine for a night. If I change his clothes I might not be able to stop myself from touching him. Oh god I'm really turning into a pedophile.' Akihiko thought as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Mmmn" Misaki squirmed in Akihiko's arms.

Akihiko patted his back. "It's okay Misaki; we're going to sleep right now." Misaki feel asleep again. He just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

When Akihiko made it to his bedroom, he immediately placed Misaki onto his king size bed. 'It comes in handy when I have a bed this size. I don't know why I bought one so big though. Should I put Suzuki-san between us? I should do that; I might not be able to control myself otherwise.' Akihiko looked at Misaki's sleeping face. 'So cute!'

As Akihiko changed into his pajamas, he thought. 'What if I do really fall in love with him? What if I'm not just feeling pity? The world doesn't have to know I love him. And I'm certain that Misaki won't tell anyone. Still I should wait until he's a bit older. Sixteen seems like a good age. He'll be going through adolescents anyway; he'll want to try out some things. But that doesn't mean I can't kiss him? He'll think I'm just trying to be a brotherly figure towards him. Oh life is just too confusing right now.'

Akihiko placed Suzuki-san between Misaki and himself. He sat up in bed and looked at the younger boy sleeping next to him, Suzuki-san being the only thing in his way. 'I just hope he doesn't wet the bed.' With that thought Akihiko fell asleep. Only to be woken up by something unexpected the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6. I really do have nothing to do but write and read manga. I have a stack of about 47 mangas I need to read. That and all the anime I need to watch. If I don't finish this before school starts I won't be able to update as much. Due to homework, and the fact I like to write at 5 in the morning. Nevermind that stuff, please enjoy. I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 6

"Why is it morning already?" Akihiko thought out loud. Akihiko tried to rollover but couldn't, something was in his way. Akihiko's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what was keeping him from rolling over. 'Oh my god!'

Misaki was hugging Akihiko's arm, while burying his face into it. 'What is he doing? Wait where did Suzuki-san go? Okay calm down, he's only asleep. He doesn't even know what he's doing. Oh but he looks so cute' Akihiko couldn't control himself; he lightly kissed the top of Misaki's head. 'His hair smells so good! And it's so soft!'

"Mmmn" Misaki started to squirm around while Akihiko's lips where still on top of his head.

'Shit he's awake!' Akihiko quickly pulled away from the no longer sleeping eight year old.

"Morning… "Misaki yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Misaki, how did you sleep?" Akihiko asked, acting like he didn't just kiss Misaki. He was glad when Misaki didn't notice. If he did Akihiko wouldn't know how to tell Misaki that he had just been kissing his head.

"Pretty good, but why am I in your bed" Misaki wondered.

"Well I don't have another bed, so you'll have to sleep with me." Akihiko was only partly telling the truth, really he wanted Misaki to sleep in bed with him, every night.

"Oh, can I have some breakfast? Misaki was hungry; he hadn't eaten a whole lot of Takahiro's dinner.

"Alright, but to tell the truth I can't cook at all." Akihiko hoped Misaki would still stay here even though he can't cook to save his life.

"That's okay; I used to cook when Nii-chan went to work. But that was only for about a week." Misaki looked sad as he thought of his dead family.

Akihiko did his best a cheering him up. "It's okay Misaki; we're going to start a new life together. Please don't be sad about your family dying. I know how you feel, my mother passed away when I was ten."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Misaki looked down at the sheets of Akihiko's bed.

"It's in the past, what's important now is you." Akihiko smiled, and patted Misaki's head. For the first time he thought he saw Misaki blushing.

"Okay, can we eat now?" Misaki was still hungry.

"Sure thing." Akihiko stopped running his large hands throw Misaki's hair and went to watch Misaki make breakfast.

They both got out of Akihiko's bed, Akihiko still in his pajamas.

As they made their way down the stairs, Akihiko couldn't help but notice how cute Misaki looked when he walks. 'I can't wait for that boy to be under me in my bed, pleading for more of me. I do think I saw him blush when I ruffled his hair. Maybe feels the same way, I shouldn't rush him. He doesn't even know what I think about him yet. '

When they got down the stairs Misaki looked a panicked. "Usagi-san! Where's Chi-chan?

**The name Chi-chan, I got Chi from Chobits. Just to let you know this story takes place before Akihiko started liking Takahiro. So that's why Akihiko isn't as depressed. Misaki on the other hand is to young to know how to feel when someone close to you dies. No one else is going to die. I couldn't kill Usagi-san! He's my favorite, and almost all my favorites die! SPOILER! I was so glad when he didn't get hit my that bus. SPOILER OVER! Hehe, I forgot put one of these on the last chapter. That was because I had to rush, my sister kept wanting to use my computer. She kept thinking I was talking to somebody and an IM. Wow this is long. I should work on making my chapters longer instead of this thingy.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update this. If you could call that a long time. I couldn't think of anything to write, and I've been lazy with writing. So please enjoy! I don't own Junjou Romantica.  
**

Chapter 7

"Misaki calm down, who's Chi-chan?" Akihiko tried his best at calming the younger boy.

Misaki looked as he was about to burst into tears. "Chi-chan is the bear my mother gave me for Christmas! I always have him with me!"

As Misaki started to break down in tears, Akihiko took the crying boy into his arms.

"Was Chi-chan a white bear?" Akihiko rubbed his hands on Misaki's back.

"Y-yes, with a red bow." Misaki sniffed.

"Misaki, I think you dropped Chi-chan in your brother's blood." Akihiko had no idea on how to deal with this; he had never even babysat a child before. Misaki started sobbing harder.

"Can we get him back? I don't care if he's covered in blood!" Misaki's tears made Akihiko's shirt wet.

Akihiko tried to comfort the currently sobbing eight year old. "We can go get Chi-chan. I'm pretty sure you left him in a puddle of blood. But people went to clean the house of the blood smell; they might have thrown Chi-chan away."

"No! Chi-chan is special!" Misaki sobbed.

"Let's go," Akihiko took Misaki into his arm, as they descended towards Akihiko's red sports car.

"Are we going to find Chi-chan?" Misaki asked weakly.

"Yes, but Misaki if Chi-chan isn't there you going to have to accept that." Akihiko explained.

"I know, it's just that's one of the only things my mother ever gave me. She never bought me much stuff; I always had Nii-chan's old toys to play with." Misaki started to cheer up, since they were going to look for his missing teddy bear, Chi-chan. "Thank you, Usagi-san." Misaki was very thankful.

"No problem Misaki." Akihiko said as he started to drive off into the morning light.

'He's jus t being so cute right now! Oh, why do I have to love an eight year old! Seriously, the first person I ever start to love like this is an eight year old. I really do need to meet some people other than Hiroki. Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to him in a while. I should give him a call and tell him what's going on with me later. I wonder what he'll think about Misaki. I don't think I should tell him I love him, he might laugh at me, or even call the police. Ah, there's Takahiro's house.'

"Misaki, we're here now." Misaki perked up in the backset when he heard those words. He was really hoping that Chi-chan would be in his, newly cleaned, old house. He lived with Usagi-san now, and nothing is going to change that. Misaki liked living with Usagi-san, even though they haven't even lived with each other for twenty-four hours yet.

Akihiko opened the back door of his sports car for Misaki, he couldn't do it himself the lock was too confusing. Silently, Misaki and Akihiko walked to Misaki's old home. Akihiko had a key to Takahiro's old place, since he would come over unexpected most of the time. As soon Akihiko unlocked Misaki ran into his old house looking for Chi-chan. Lucky for Misaki, Chi-chan was sitting right on his old kitchen table.

"Chi-chan!" Misaki ran and hugged him, not noticing the note that fell out from under him.

'But why isn't he covered in blood. I was Misaki drop him in Takahiro's blood. Wait, what's this note?'

"Dear whoever reads this,

We thought that this bear looked important, so we washed it. It looked like it belonged to a young boy or girl. We hope that he/she is happy that the bear is now back to where it belongs. We have also buried the body, so the funeral can be held as soon as you would like. Any day will be fine.

Signed:

The men that took care of the body. (You probably don't care about our names.)

'Well that was nice of them. I just hope that Misaki is happy now that his bear is back with him. But do I really need another teddy bear in my house? Oh well. I guess we should get Misaki a suit while we're out. I think tomorrow would be a good day to hold the funeral. It's not supposed to rain or anything.'

"Misaki lets go." Akihiko called for Misaki has he started to walk out the door.

"Okay, but I'm still hungry." Akihiko heard Misaki's stomach growl.

"We can eat breakfast out today, and while have to get you a suit for Takahiro's funeral." Akihiko said as he walked to his red sports car.

"Okay, I don't have a suit. Nii-chan never told me out parents died." Misaki looked down at his feet.

"Takahiro never told you your parents died?" Akihiko never would of thought that Takahiro would keep this from his little brother.

"He told me that they were only badly hurt in the car wreak. He never told me they died."Misaki explained.

"It was probably because Takahiro didn't want you to be sad about it. Most children wont stop crying for days. I haven't seen you cry that much about it." Akihiko was a bit impressed with Misaki. He doesn't seem like the strong type of child. Although Akihiko didn't cry with his mother died, they weren't really that close.

"That's because I've never had to deal with death before. No one close to me has ever died before. I really wasn't that close to Takahiro, he never really payed attention to me that much. And my parents were never home, so I was alone most of the time." Misaki looked a bit sad when he said that.

'I had no idea that Misaki was alone. I always thought that he would be the type to be close to his parents. He just like me in a way.' Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair.

"It's okay, I was never close to my parents either. When I was little I just wrote stories when I was alone. Oh, we should get the rest of your things while we're here." Akihiko had wanted to get the rest of Misaki's clothes. However he was not going to get his bed, he liked it when Misaki clung to his arm at night.

"Okay, I don't have much stuff. Just some clothes, and a few small things." Misaki's parents were never the kind of people to buy him stuff like toys. Chi-chan was his only one.

Misaki went upstairs to his old bedroom with Akihiko following behind him.

**People have been asking me why Misaki wasn't sad about the deaths in his family. I made this chapter to tell you why. Misaki is very out of character, and when I finally write a sex scene he'll really want it. I don't play to do a shota. I'll wait until Misaki is sixteen. I'm going to do a time skip soon, after Takahiro's funeral. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
